It's Derrick
by xscarredx13
Summary: Dylan and Derrick, sittin' in a tall, remotely hidden tree... Looks like Massie's learned how to climb.
1. Prologue

**Decided to give "The Clique" a shot. Heh, and I'm supposed to be an emo. Whatever, here's the prologue.**

Massie Block was currently making out with Derrick Harrington.

They were tangled up in a mess of arms and legs and (expensive) clothes. She was running her fingers through his shaggy dirty blond hair, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

_Oh, God. _Derrick thought as their tongues coiled around each other. _It's been so long since I kissed—_

Suddenly jolted back to Earth, he broke away from his ex-girlfriend.  
"What-What about Dylan?" He gasped, wiping sweat off his brow. A hologram of the familiar redhead smiled sweetly in his mind.  
"Ehmagawd, who cares about Dylan?" Massie only felt the slightest bit of guilt for her best friend. She pulled out the latest Glossip Girl tube, coating her lips with a fresh layer of lip gloss.  
"You can have _me._ Isn't that, like, Miley going from Nick to Justin to Nick again?" She smiled.

Derrick stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, confused.  
Massie sighed, slipping the lip gloss tube back into the back pocket of her True Religion jeans.  
"Puh-lease, Derrick!" She put on her cutest pleading face, purposely using his actual name just so she could show that she knew it. "You can have _two_ girlfriends. It'll work out, awnestly!"

Derrick felt a sense of euphoria. _Two_ girlfriends? Massie _and_ Dylan? Two hawt, popular girls at the same time?  
"I don't know…" he said, pretending to think about it.  
"Oh, come _awn_!" Massie crossed her arms. "We don't even go to the same school! It'll be toe-dally secret, I promise."  
When she got no response, she stomped her Christian Louboutin heel, her amber eyes flickering. "Don't be a LBR."

After a moment of silence, Derrick finally answered.

"Okay."

And, just to prove that he wasn't a Loser Beyond Repair, he leaning in and found out what flavor Massie's Glossip Girl was.

Blue Jolly Ranchers, FYI.


	2. Chapter 1

****

I'm not a pop music person at all. I had to GOOGLE the lyrics for "Keeps Gettin' Better". Bleh.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique. Maybe I don't even want to.

**Anyway, review please!**

_**Chapter One**_

Dylan Marvil slid out of the Range Rover and followed the rest of the Pretty Committee, in formation.  
Today, it was a Christina Aguilera song.

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your supergirl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better_

"Dylan! Dylan!"  
Dylan snapped out of her Xtina moment and turned her head slightly in the direction of the voice. It was Claire, walking behind her with a slightly sheepish smile.  
"Um, yes, Kuh-laire?" She asked, without turning around. Claire quickly increased her speed, but she didn't reach the pace where the formation would break.  
"Have you noticed the look on, uh, Massie's face today?" She nibbled on her cuticle.

Dylan stole a quick look at the alpha, surprised by her dreamy yet satisfied expression. "Hey, isn't that her Derrington look?"  
"Her _what_?" Claire asked.  
"You know, the look she always had on when she was dating _my_ boyfriend." She twirled a lock of red hair. "Do you think Landon asked her on a date or something?"  
Claire shrugged. "That's what she said before she went out yesterday."

Dylan adjusted her LV bag higher up her shoulder. "Massie!" She called out. "You sooo didn't tell the rest of us about that date with Landon!"  
Massie stiffened, halting and whirling around. "What? Landon and I are _done._ Nothing to talk about."  
"You two are _done_?!" Kristen cried. "What did he do?"

Massie sighed dramatically. "Nothing, really. We're just nawt… good for each other. We've drifted apart."  
Alicia held a hand to her heart, looking devastated, while she nervously and discreetly gripped her pink Yankees cap with her other hand.  
"So… you're crush-free now?" Dylan asked.

A smirk appeared on the alpha's face.  
"Actually—"

"WATCH OUT!"  
It was Cam Fisher, riding his black Electra, his blue and green eyes panicky. He finally screeched to a stop in front of Claire, sighing with relief. A bunch of other guys, some also on bikes, rushed past him and toward OCD.

"We're back," he huffed before the girls could ask, wiping his sweaty forehead. "They broke _another_ pipe while installing the flat-screens back at Briarwood. There was a flood, and—" He gestured to the all-girls school. "—Now we're stuck here again."

The Pretty Committee was silent and gaping, everyone except for Massie.  
"Um, Cam, am I a cavity?" She asked brashly, placing her hand on her hip.  
Cam crinkled his nose, confused. "Uh… no?"  
"Then why do you think I need to be _filled in_?"

The PC, instead of bursting out in giggles, turned their piercing gazes to her.  
"You _knew_?!" They shrieked.  
Massie nodded calmly."Um, duh. My mom's on the Board." She rolled her eyes.

A silver BMX halted to a stop in front of the girls and Cam, a special shaggy-haired blond sitting on it.  
"Ehmagawd, Derrick!" Dylan grinned, her entire face brightening. Massie bit her lip and smiled in a secret way.  
"Hey, D." He leaned over and kissed her on the… cheek.  
_What? _Dylan expected a big, full-frontal lip-kiss in front of all her friends.  
"Cam. Claire. Alicia. Kristen. Massie." His face colored slightly when he said _her_ name. Massie reapplied her lip gloss and smiled once again.

Dylan frowned. Were her best friend and her boyfriend _flirting_?  
"Uh, Derrick?" She put on her best smile when he turned around. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight? Like, a date?"  
Derrick lifted his eyebrows in surprise, a familiar smile forming on his face. "Sure, D. Wanna go to that coffee place?"

Dylan had expected him to suggest a diner or a fast-food restaurant, a place where they could relax and burp as much as they wanted. But it really didn't matter, as long as she was with him.  
"'Kay. How about at seven?"  
Derrick nodded and grinned. "It's a date."

* * *

Claire was sitting next to Cam in algebra class, so close their thighs were touching.  
"Lucky we got made partners, huh?" Cam grinned, rapping his notebook with his pencil.  
Claire blushed, but she couldn't help but nod and grin back. She tucked a strand of white-blond hair behind her ear and opened her textbook.  
"Alright, so…" She pointed to the first question. "X must equal 9, right?"  
Cam nodded. "Man, you're smart." He scratched his head. "I have a question, though. Why does everyone use _x_? Why not another variable, like…"  
The two grinned at each other and said, together, "C!"

Every girl and boy in the room envy-glanced at them, totally jealous.

Massie, stuck with Kemp Hurley as a partner, bit her lip and looked away.

* * *

Gena James sat in Gourmet Au Lait, quietly sipping a latte. The tiny cup of mocha cost about ten dollars, but it had to be worth it since this was a place no one would stare at her huge belly.  
Gena immediately recognized one of her former health class students, Dylan Marvil. The pretty redhead was sitting alone at a table, fidgeting and looking anxious._ She must be waiting for her boyfriend_, Gena thought. She had recently heard that Briarwood academy had flooded once more, so OCD was once again BOCD. Gena, of course, no longer worked at the elite private school; she was pregnant enough to take her maternity leave.

Her eyebrows shot up when another of her former students, Derrick Harrington, ran in and breathlessly took the seat across from Dylan.  
_Aww…_Gena thought. They were so cute together!  
She scowled at the thought of her ex-husband, who had cheated on her with her kids' au pair. Of course, Leah (the au pair), had dumped Gena's husband after she found out they divorced _after _she was hired, not before.

Gena looked back at the eighth grade couple. Their lips were glued together in a lip-lock, both leaning over the table as far as they could. She smiled, and took another sip of her latte.  
"Hey, I gotta go now," She heard Dylan say when they broke apart. "My mom's meeting up with some more celebrities and she wants me to come with her."  
Derrick nodded, running his fingers through his shaggy dirty blond hair. Something flickered in his chocolately eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it came.  
Gena watched Dylan step through the café's glass doors, a half smile on her face.

Then…

"Hey, D!" A tall, thin brunette wearing a pair of Chloé sunglasses and Manolo heels walked in just a few minutes after Dylan Marvil's limo disappeared around the corner. Gena recognized her—she was Massie Block, the "alpha" of the school.  
"Don't call me 'D'," Derrick hissed as Massie took the seat her best friend had been sitting in less than five minutes ago. "That's Dylan's thing."  
Massie smirked, her eyes flashing behind her huge sunglasses. She didn't bother to take them off as she motioned to the waitress and asked for a frappuccino. As the woman disappeared behind the counter, Massie and Derrick both leaned over the table and—

Gena's latte suddenly tasted like cold pennies. She stared, transfixed, as Derrick Harrington made out with his _other_ girlfriend. When she finally stopped watching the two fourteen year-olds, she shook her head and got up.

_Derrick is going to end up like my husband,_ Gena thought as she exited the café. _Bitter and alone, in the end._

**Could you please tell me if you want Massington or... um... whatever DylanxDerrick is. I'm not a big Massington fan, but some of you out there might be biased.  
So... think of it this way: If these characters weren't part of the series The Clique, who would you pick? Dylan, or Massie?**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Most of you said that you wanted Massington, but a lovely reviewer (Alpha Skye H.) suggested that Derrick could also end up alone.**

**Maybe I'll go with that. What do you think? R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Lisi. Sorry.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Claire peered out the window of her room. Yards away, she could see Massie's shadow flicker behind the curtain as she paced back and forth. She seemed to be talking on the phone.

Claire bit her lip, twisting a lock of pale hair. Over the past few days, Massie had seemed more secretive than usual. Maybe she was hatching a plan? Uncovering gossip worth _millions_ of points?

Claire just had to find out.

Slipping off her bed, she hurried out her room and out of the guesthouse.  
"Mom, I'm going over to Massie's!" She called out before rushing out the door. She jogged across the wet lawn, squinting through the darkness. When she finally arrived at the main house, she pulled open the door and slipped in.

"Oh, hi, Claire!" Kendra exclaimed, coming out of nowhere. She was wearing a pink Juicy tracksuit and her wavy brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail at the top of her head.  
"I'm just going out for a night jog. Lovely evening, isn't it? I always like jogging at night. Are you looking for Massie? She's upstairs in her room." Kendra said in one long, sped-up sentence as she grabbed a bottle of Evian water and ran out the door.

Claire blinked, before nodding a little too late and heading up the sleek wooden stairs. She walked down the hall until she arrived at Massie's room, leaning over and quietly pressing her ear to the closed door.

"—just trust me, will you? Everything's going to be fine. The day Dylan finds out will be the day I ah-dore Kuh-laire's _Keds_!"

_Wait, what? When Dylan finds out about _what_? And what about my shoes? _Claire shoved her ear harder against the wooden surface.

Massie paused. Then—

"Ha ha. Opposite of funny. You _know_ you luh-ve me, Derrick."

Claire's heart starting to beat faster and faster. Derrick was cheating on Dylan? With Massie?  
She closed her blue eyes and took a soft but calming breath.

"So, why don't you come over tomorrow? I'll make sure Kuh-laire goes out."

Pause.

"What do you mean, _'with who?' _With Cam, ah-viously!"

Another pause.

"Ugh, whatevs. See you tomorrow, _Derrington_."

Claire heard the phone click and she quickly tiptoed away, hurrying down the hall, down the stairs, and finally out the door.

* * *

It was Monday morning again, a brand new week, and Dylan Marvil was frowning at the wallpaper of her phone. It was a pic of her and Derrick kissing, a shot Alicia managed to snap (this time because Derrick asked her), and it was one of Dylan's favorite pictures.

Until now.

Lately, Derrick had been acting strange. He had barely talked to her after their short date at Gourmet Au Lait, and when he did, he wouldn't meet her eyes. Dylan didn't want to seem clingy or stupid… Or even worse, _needy_… But she did want her old boyfriend back. What was up with him? Was he seeing another girl?

The thought made Dylan fume. Alright, so maybe she wasn't the thinnest and prettiest girl at BOCD—but she still put a lot of effort into trying to be as hawt as Massie and Alicia.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Kristen asked, peering over her shoulder. Dylan snapped her phone shut and slunk down on the leather seat of the Range Rover.

"Nothing," She replied, lifting her emerald eyes. "Just… boy probs."  
Claire—who was chewing slowly on a gummy worm—stiffened immediately. Her shoulders tensed and she looked away as Dylan narrowed her eyes.

"Ignore Dylan," Massie huffed, fluffing her freshly curled hair. "She's just upset because Derrington isn't spending _all_ his free time with her." Her lips pursed into a glossy pout.

Dylan shook her head, her auburn waves bouncing. "How would you know, Massie?" She raised an eyebrow inquiringly when the alpha's cheeks burned bright red.  
"Huh. Looks like _someone_'s got a crush on _my_ BF." One corner of her lips tugged up in a slight smirk, but the other corner stayed down. Her mind whirled.

It was Massie's turn to smirk when Dylan's forehead furrowed with worry. She could practically hear the beta's thoughts—

_What if Derrick picks her over me? She prettier, skinnier, and hawter! I stand no chance…_

Alicia and Kristen, both who had been coolly observing the exchange, turned around to look at Claire.  
She was hunched over with her eyes closed, shoveling gummies and sours into her Chapsticked mouth. She definitely knew something, and she was definitely hiding it.

_Bzzzt._ Claire's Motorola vibrated in her pocket, and she quickly pulled it out. Still chewing on a mouthful of sugary candy, she blinked at her messages.

**Alicia: Ur sooo hiding something. Tell.  
Kristen:The look on ur face says, "im hiding some juicy gossip." Spit it out!**

Claire looked back up at her friends. They both looked back eagerly, ignoring the glares Dylan and Massie were giving each other.

**Claire: ??? it's kind of a secret, u know.**

_Bzzzt, Bzzzt._

**Alicia:Sooo? U know i luh-ve gossip and secrets.  
Kristen: Sooo??? what = ur point, Kuh-laire?**

Claire sighed and slipped her Razr back into her pocket. She shook her head at Alicia and Kristen, and resumed to filling her mouth with candy.

Alicia rolled her eyes and turned back to Massie and Dylan. Dylan was sweating, and Massie was enjoying it.

"Dylan, you know he'll ah-viously—"

"We're here!" Claire interrupted as Isaac parked the Range Rover to a stop. She peered out at BOCD, before opening the door and stepping out. The rest of the girls followed suit, all except for Dylan.

"Dylan? You doing okay back there?" Isaac asked, concerned.

"Yep!" She called out, slipping out of the vehicle. She hesitated for only a second before deleting her wallpaper and following the rest of the PC in formation.

* * *

"Derrick? Derrick? DERRICK!"  
Derrick Harrington snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at his girlfriend.

Correction: _One _of his girlfriends.

"Yes, Dylan?"He shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes and adjusted his heavy backpack, which he had slung over one shoulder.

She sighed, leaning against his locker.  
"Are you…" She hesitated, green eyes flashing. "Do you…"

"Hey, I don't have all day here!" He teased.  
Dylan forced a smile and said quickly, "WouldyouchooseMassieoverme?"  
Derrick's grin froze in place—and so did his body.  
"Wh-What?" He stuttered, momentarily losing his Derrington cool.

"I said," Dylan repeated, "Would you choose Massie over me?"

Derrick laughed nervously. "D, you know Block and I are done. Done."  
Dylan laughed back, relieved. "Great, I feel much better now." She smiled a little shyly. "I really like you, Derrick."

He kissed her, hoping she wouldn't taste the guilt on his lips.

Only a few yards away, Massie gritted her teeth and looked away.

**And there we go. Too much Dylington? Kinda stupid? Tell me in review form, please.**


End file.
